In the related art, there is a case where renewal is performed in which a system configured of a plurality of servers is reconfigured by using other servers, or is reconfigured on a cloud. For example, the related art discloses that performance information of a migration target virtual machine (VM) is converted into a combination of a workload amount and a workload property value in relation to the migration target VM, and the converted combination is applied to a performance model of a migration destination server apparatus which is a candidate of a migration destination of the VM. In addition, the related art discloses that, in a first processing system and a second processing system, a performance ratio of a metric in the second processing system to a metric in the first processing system is calculated based on a metric value at a time of executing a predetermined benchmark processing.
In addition, there is a technique in which when a first load amount obtained by using work processing amount data estimated to be processed in an analysis target system based on a plurality of work items and a second load amount based on operation status data of the system satisfy a predetermined conditions, data which serves as a basis for calculating the first load amount is determined to be appropriate. Moreover, there is a technique in which, from a delay time due to packet loss based on the number of packet loss between a client at a first point and a server and network quality information at a time when a client at a second point communicates with the server, a response time of the server to an operation performed by the client at the second point is predicted.
Examples of the related art include International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2013/132735, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-85809, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-155137, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-82497.